A New Story
by Thegirlwonder09
Summary: A lot happened in the five years Oliver was presumed dead. Tommy and Laurel started sleeping together. His mom got re-married. And his sister was on drugs. But what if there was a deeper story that the others never metioned by the time Oliver came home. What caused them not to talk about it?
1. Tommy's Death

**Hi everyone! As you can tell this is not "Gone a Year or More". And I'm guessing that joke is going to get hate comments. Anyway this story does not have Olicity or Raylicity. This is a story I have wanted to write since the end of season 1. Hope you enjoy. And hopefully no hate comments.**

***Oliver's P.O.V.***

"You're going to be fine."

"Another thing we got to disagree on. "That almost made me laugh in this time.

"Tommy"

"Is-is Laurel safe? Is Laurel safe? I tried to get her out of here."

"Yeah, yeah, you did. You saved her. I'm going to get you out of here. You're going to be fine.

"Stop. I'm sorry." "No. Don't apologize."

I was angry. And I was jealous. I- I am my father."

"No. No, you're not."

"Did-did you kill him?"

"No."

"Thank you. Another thing tell Laurel I found Taylor."

"Who's Taylor?"

"Just tell her" And with that, my best friend closed his eyes.

"No, no! Tommy! It should have been me. Open your eyes, Tommy! Open your eyes. "

***Laurel's P.O.V.***

"Tommy!" I screamed as the CNRI building toppled in front of me. I collapsed into my father's arms, crying. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure appear from the building.

"T-tommy?" I said hopefully. As the figure fully emerged from the darkness I saw it was the Hood. As he approached me I started sob-saying,"No,no,no."

"He's gone." The Hood said with a hint of..sadness? I didn't pay attention at the time because my heart was breaking in half. "He said he found Taylor." Everything sopped around me. Tommy found Taylor. I started hyperventily.

"Dad, he found Taylor. Oh my god he found Taylor. We got to go home, he might have left something behind before he left."

**Yay! Merlance returns! Ok, I think they are the best ship on the show. I hated that he died. I'm not going to update until I get 5 reviews. Or something sad, special, or happy happens. **


	2. A Favor

**Hey! Yay! Five reviews! Not that you can see them. But no hate comments! Yes! Anyway some of the reviews asked me who Taylor was. Read to find out.**

***Oliver's P.O.V.***

Why was Laurel freaking out so much? Even though Tommy had just died, she was going crazy about someone named Taylor.

"Honey, calm down. Come on, let's go to the car." Detective Lance said tearfully. I watched as Laurel and her dad hurried away. I raced back to my motorcycle, got on it, and drove back to the foundry to drown in my sorrows.

***Laurel's P.O.V.***

I raced through my door to my apartment, past a room with blue wallpaper full of comic books and a young child's bed, until I got to Tommy and my bedroom. I flung open Tommy's drawer and rifled through it.

"Got it!" I yelled as I found the papers. As I read where he was, I turned angry and stomped back toward my father who was pacing in the living room. "Dad, Taylor has been with his grandparents for the past 7 months. 7 months. And haven't even contacted us about him!" Dad just stood there, clenching and unclenching his hands, as if making a difficult decision.

"Call Queen." He said forcefully.

"What?' I asked, since my dad hates Ollie a lot.

"Call Queen. His money will be enough to get to Australia and back." I kind of just reached for my phone and pressed three.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ollie, can you do me and my dad a favor…?"

***Oliver's P.O.V.***

"Thanks again for doing this Ollie."

"No problem." I replied, staring out the window of the private jet. I was still wondering why we were flying all the way to Melbourne, Australia. I drifted off to sleep listening to those thoughts.

"Ollie. Ollie!"

"Wha-?" I asked drowsily.

"We landed. We're here." I looked outside and sure enough, we were in Australia. We walked out of the jet with our bags and walked toward the taxi waiting-station. Laurel took out a piece of paper and yelled "Taxi!"

'But-" I tried to intervene, to tell her I could get us a limo, but a taxi had already pulled over.

'Where to?" he asked as all three of us slid into the car.

"12 Clarke Street." Laurel said. I thought, what was so special about Clarke Street? And again, why were we in Australia?!

"Here you are." A voice said, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you" Laurel said. I just climbed out of the car and grabbed some of the bags while Detective Lance grabbed the rest. Laurel went up and rang the doorbell of a blue house.

'I'll get it!" yelled a woman from inside the house. The door opened to revel an elderly woman.

"Where's Taylor?" Laurel demanded. The woman paled.

"We were told that you did not want anymore further contact." Laurel looked ready to explode as the woman said that.

"No contact. He was taken form us 7 months ago! 7 months!" Laurel seethed.

"You're taking him back aren't you?' the woman asked tearfully.

"No kidding." Laurel said as she marched past the woman and into the house. I quickly followed her. When I got to where she was, I saw Laurel staring at a small boy playing cards with an elderly man. She had a look of absolute happiness on her face. "Ta-taylor!" Laurel called out. The boy froze, dropping his cards and turned his head. The boy's face brightened up so much and he started to cry a little.

"Mama!" he yelled as he ran into Laurel's arms.

**Yay! In the next chapter you will find out more about Taylor.** **I just need 10 reviews. If you want to read more chapters, review then!**


	3. AN

**Hey! Ok so yay! Today's my birthday party! Yay! Sleepover with me and my best friends. Also the next chapter I will dedicate to anyone who can tell me the definition of a sleepover. This, as you can tell, is an author's note. I only have 5 reviews, which is not good since I need 10 to update. Please review. And for my other story "Gone a year or More", will update probably tomorrow. Just need one more review. Good-bye! **


	4. Taylor's Story

**What up people of the Internet! Yay! 10 reviews. Hope you liked who Taylor was. This chapter explains all about Taylor. The only people who got the definition about a sleepover right is my three best friends, Artemis, Zatanna, and Cheshire got it right. The definition is not to sleep at a sleepover. Sorry anyone who guessed it's where you sleepover at someone's house. Anyway, to the story!**

** *Oliver's P.O.V.***

Mama! Wait what?!

"Oh my baby I missed you so much" Laurel kept saying while the boy (Taylor?) kept saying, "Mama, mama!" She finally let go, and just looked at his face.

The boy piped up. "Where's Daddy?" I just opened my mouth in shock. Taylor has a dad?

"Honey," Laurel said, starting to tear up.

"No." the boy said quickly stumbling away from his mother. "No!"

"Honey." Laurel said reaching out to him.

"No." the boy said sitting down on the couch with his head in his hands. Laurel went over and sat the boy down on her lap. The boy finally stopped sniffling and looked at me. "It was mid July and it was so pretty out." I was confused by what the boy was saying when he started talking again. "I had just turned six. Mommy looked so pretty in her dress. Daddy kept trying to see her, but I was told to keep him away. I did just that. Then the music started playing and Nana smoothed down my hair quickly and kissed the top of it and pushed me toward the aisle. Daddy had this look on his face when he saw mommy. It was funny. Then the old man started talking. I then heard my name. I brought up the rings and Mommy and Daddy put the ring on each other's fingers. Then the old man said they were married and Mommy and Daddy kissed." Wait Laurel was married? And I had sex with her!? "Then Daddy scooped me up and while holding Mama's hand, ran down the aisle. The guests were throwing flowers while we made our way to the car. It said, "Just married on it". Daddy threw me inside, but lightly, and then Mama faced backwards and threw her bouquet. Aunt Thea caught it." Wait Aunt Thea? As in my sister Thea? "Then they climbed into the car. We drove toward Coast City for their honeymoon. They said they didn't want me to leave their side when they got married, so they brought me along. We were only there for a week because Mama had to get back to work, but while we were there we had a lot of fun. We went to Water Parks and to fancy restaurants. But home, well it's home." The boy then stopped smiling, his face taking on more a thinking expression. "But then you came home. My parents decided you could never find out about me. Or their marriage."

"Wait who's you dad?" I interrupted. The boy stared at me with a knowing smile.

"You'll find out. Anyway I had to go over to Grandpa M-" he stopped, then looked over to Laurel questionly. "Should I say Grandpa's full name?"

Laurel hesitated then said, "Call him Grandpa M., Kay?" Taylor nodded. Now I was wondering who Grandpa M. was.

"So I had to go to Grandpa M's house a lot. We played together and at his office, he would let me play on his computer. Then one day, Daddy grabbed his bags and said to Mama, "Laurel, Oliver's getting way to close to us. You know he will find out sooner or later about our marriage. And Taylor. I have to go stay at my dad's for a bit." Mommy then got this sad look on her face and said okay. Then she knelt down to me and said, "Honey, go with your father ok? And call me every day." I asked why I couldn't stay with her. She started to cry and proceeded to hug me. Dad then wrapped his arms around us." Laurel was full on sobbing right now. "Dad and I then left. I went to school the next day, saw black, and then woke up in Australia. I asked and asked for my parents, but the mean lady there said my parents dropped me off and wanted no further contact. Then Grandma and Grandpa picked me up. And I've been here ever since." The boy finished his story. Laurel was just crying, still holding on to Taylor. I was flabbergasted.

"Who's your dad?" I asked yet again.

Taylor was quiet for a moment. "Taylor Moore Merlance."

"What?"

"That's my full name." the boy said.

'I see, but how will I know who your dad is?"

"The last name." Laurel piped up. "Look at the last name." I mulled over it. Mer-Lance. Well Lance was obviously Laurel's last name, but the Mer? I didn't see where the Mer was from. I heard a yawn and looked over to see Taylor rubbing his eyes.

"Mama? I'm tired." Laurel walked over and hoisted Taylor up and his arms immediately wrapped around her neck and his legs around her waist. She walked out of the room.

"Who's the dad!" I exclaimed breaking the silence.

Detective Lance looked over to me and said, "Laurel will tell you."

** *Laurel's P.O.V.***

I heard talking soon after Taylor and I left the room. We went into his room and I helped him into his pajamas. "Mama?" He asked as I tucked him into bed.

"Yes baby boy?"

"Can you sing Dad's and your song?"

I smiled, glad he remembered our song. "Ok." I murmured.

_Yes, I understand that every life must end, uh-huh_

_As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh_

_Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love_

_Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none_

_Stay with me..._

_Let's just breathe..._

_Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh_

_Under everything, just another human being, uh-huh_

_I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me bleed_

_Stay with me_

_You're all I see..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_As I come clean..._

_I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh_

_Everything you gave_

_And nothing you would save, oh no_

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Oh, did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_And I come clean, ah..._

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave_

_Hold me til I die_

_Meet you on the other side..._

I finished the song almost crying and saw that my son had fallen asleep. "Laurel." I heard, turning around. I saw Ollie with a questioning face. I sighed brushing off my knees and stood up.

"Follow me." I walked to Ollie's guest room with Ollie in tow. He closed the door as I sat down in a chair.

'It was a year after you left." I began.

"Wait." Ollie interrupted. "Please tell me who Taylor's dad is first."

"Tommy."

**Ok I'm pretty sure you all saw that coming by the way this is a Merlance fanfiction. Sorry it was so long. No going to update until I get 15 reviews. Bai!**


	5. A Sad Story

**I'm back! Ok so "Gone a Year or More" may or may not be on temporary hiatus. I need to brainstorm more ideas right now and with my schoolwork plus many clubs equals one very muddled brain. Ok as of now I will update when I feel like it. Read on.**

***Oliver's P.O.V.***

"What!" Tommy, my best friend Tommy, was Taylor's Dad. Then something else dawned on me. "Your married to..Tommy?" Oh that's not good. My ex-girlfriend who I was still in love with, who I had also slept with, was married to Tommy. Damn it I was screwed.

"As I was saying…"

"How?" I interrupted again.

"Let me get on with my story and you will find out." Laurel said in clenched teeth. "Anyway before you interrupted me twice," She glared at me on that. "It was a year after you left. Tommy and I had just started sleeping together." She blushed at that. "Then one day, a couple came in one day and filed a law suit against Edward Ramus. Their names were Eric and Nancy Moore. Ramus had taken all their money including their college account for their son, Taylor. I agreed to help. The next day Eric and Nancy were found murdered in their apartment, their son kept alive by being well hidden. He was to be sent to his grandparents, but they couldn't house him. Something had come over me and I stepped forward and said, "I'll adopt him." Everyone had looked at me like I was crazy. Tommy didn't. He had grown quite fond of Taylor while we were housing him when they were looking for his grandparents. We signed the adoption papers for him (my dad quietly fuming that Tommy was living with me.) But before we signed, we asked Taylor what he wanted his last name to be. He pondered over it for a moment, and then said, "Merlance. I want my last name to be Merlance." "What does that mean?" Tommy had asked. "Merlyn and Lance combined." He answered back. Tommy and I shared a quick smile, then signed his last name as that. The next day we brought home Taylor Moore Merlance. The next day we went shopping for clothes, a bed, and wallpaper for his new room." Laurel smiled, then started re-talking about Taylor and Tommy. It wasn't until Taylor was five I almost cried. "Taylor had just fallen off his birthday bike and scraped himself really bad. He cried out, "Daddy!" looking straight at Tommy. Tommy then had burst into tears. He ran over and started helping our son. Taylor then looked over to me and yelled, "Mama! Can you kiss it better?" I cried so hard I laughed. It was the first time he called us Mom and Dad." Laurel was crying softly. "And then… and then the day after Tommy proposed to me at a police dinner. You should have seen Taylor's face. It lit up like a Christmas tree on Christmas Day. He came over and hugged us both after I said yes. Even my Dad was crying. He had given Tommy his blessing to ask to marry me. And the rest Taylor told you." Laurel finished up her story. I was silent, thinking how Laurel had lost her son and found him, but to a cost of his dad and her husband dying.

'You really loved him didn't you?' I asked, since that seemed like the right question at the time.

"With all my heart. He was the love of my life." Laurel then started sobbing and I gathered her in my arms. I then heard the door open and a concerned Taylor standing in the doorway.

"Mama? I miss Daddy." Taylor said, tears popping up in his eyes. Laurel then got up, still sobbing, and picked up Taylor and brought him back to the bed to cry some more. I left them to their sorrows.

**This, even if I know how this will turn out (which I don't) still makes me cry. Tell me what you think. The first person to review on this will get a big shout out.**


	6. Another AN

**Hey you guys. So it sucks for me right now. I'm sick and we are going on a family trip soon. Yay. But my sickness may mess those plans up. Oh and on another note, my best friend(a guy) has pneumonia. I really hope he gets better. Anyway hope everyone has a happy holiday. Safe travels if your going anywhere. Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, or Kwanza. **


	7. Christmas Remembrances

**Happy Holiday folks! Now as I've noticed on the many fanfiction archives, Christmas stories have been floating around. So a Christmas chapter popped up in my head last night. Hope you enjoy it and again, Happy Holidays! **

** *Taylor's P.O.V.***

I woke up yawning, looking around my surroundings. As I looked to my left, I saw my mom still sleeping, hints of red at her eyes. I got out of bed, my feet barely making a sound as they hit the floor, and walked toward the kitchen. When I got there I saw Oliver there, sitting trying to work the television.

"You have to press the on/off button and the 9 button at the same time." I said, having crept up on him. He didn't even jump, just did what I had just told him to do and the television turned on. "Our TV is old."

"I see. Where's your mom?"

"She fell asleep crying. It was a long night. We both miss my dad."

"Hmmm." Oliver said. We sat there in silence before he spoke again. "What's your favorite Christmas memory?" Well that came out of the blue. I pondered over it.

"The year before you came back. Decorating the house took almost a week. We outlined every window and every door with colorful lights. We then got the tree 5 days before Christmas and decorated it on Christmas Eve before settling down to watch each of our favorite Christmas movies. I guess we all fell asleep on the couch around eleven. When I woke up, I saw the tree with presents underneath it. When I tried to wake my parents, Dad reached over to Mom and pulled her to his chest. I think they fell into a deeper sleep. To wake them up, I yelled for them to wake up. As you can guess, they didn't wake up. I waited for two hours, which n that time, I had gotten about four calls each from Nana, Grandpa Quentin, Grandpa Merlyn, and Aunt Thea. I had to tell them we might be a little late to the big Christmas family dinner at your house. When they finally woke up, it was 8:00 a.m. I loved the presents I got from them. And I was going to get my other presents when we went to the dinner. And they liked the presents I got them. I got them a homemade blanket with the wording 'Best Mom and Dad Ever'. I haven't seen that blanket leave their bed since. The Christmas dinner was nice too. Nana and Raisa cooked an amazing dinner. But it was nice to go home and cuddle up with my parents and fall asleep in their bed. And that was my favorite Christmas I have." I finished. Oliver sat there, lost in thought.

"Do you love you parents?" He asked.

"Of course I do! They're the ones who raised me!"

"Do they love you?"

"We love him with all our hearts." My Mom said, having just woken up. She came over to us and wrapped her arms around me. She gave me a raspberry on my cheek and I giggled.

"Morning Mama." I said.

"Morning Laurel." Oliver said.

"Want me to make pancakes?" Mom said walking over to the kitchen.

"No!" Oliver and I both exclaimed. We looked at each other with fear of her making her pancakes. I was pretty sure I still wanted to be able to taste in my mouth.

"Well ok." Mom said, kind of confused. "Anyway what were you talking about?"

"Christmas." I replied.

"Oh did you tell him about last year?"

"Yes he did. And you and Tommy have a blanket that says 'Best Mom and Dad Ever?"

"Oh god, you told him Taylor?" The living room interrupted into laughter.

**Merry Christmas everyone. I wish you safe travels. Oh and a shoutout to TimTom12345 for being the first person to review. He is actually my best friend in real life. Wish Grammie and G.O.M. Merry Christmas from me. Love you! (best friends since 6.) **


	8. In Love?

**Hi. Hope you haven't been waiting for an update. Sorry I've been traveling in a car for over 20 hours. And I'm not exaggerating. Happy New Year! 2015 ya'llㇴ1! Enjoy the mirror ball drop at midnight while I see it at eleven. Stupid central time zone. Read on and hopefully like this chapter.**

***Taylor's P.O.V."**

I feel like crying. In the past 48 hours, I have found out that my Dad is dead, my Mother flew halfway around the world, and the person I was being kept secret from now knew who I was. Oh and I have to leave my grandparents. Just a lot to keep track off. Especially since I'm only eight years old.

"Taylor."My Mom called out. She looked at me with eyes that only my dad and I receive. Those eyes had a million questions in them, but one question was standing out. I received the silent message. _Are you okay? _I answered back with a silent answer of my own. _I'm so confused Mom. I'm so confused. _She put down the dishes she was washing and walked over to me and put her arms around her. She smelled of the apartment when Dad and her would pull out their jasmine candles and start dancing in the living room. I melted into her hug, never wanting to let go of my Mother.

"I missed you." I mumbled into her rumpled shirt.

"Words will never express how much I missed you baby." Mom replied hugging me even tighter.

"Laurel? We need your help."Oliver said walking in. I frowned a little. It seems like he keeps ruining moments. I looked at him and saw him looking at my mother with adoring eyes. Wait ew! Was...was he in love with my Mom? Oh god I'm going to throw up.

"Coming." Mom answered, hugging me once more before getting up and following Oliver out.

***Oliver's P.O.V.***

I looked over at her and almost stopped in my tracks. The light was reflecting off her hair in such a way it was hypnotic to watch. And her eyes, man did they sparkle.

"Oliver."I heard my name.

"What?"She sighed, turning around.

"I've been calling your name for almost 5 times."

"For what?"

"Can you hand me the wrench?"We have been trying to fix the television for almost half an hour. I handed her the wrench and she turned a bolt and the TV flickered to life.

"Yes!"Laurel yelled, standing up and throwing her arms up into the air. I smiled at her childness.

"It seems like your quite good with tools."I said as we settled onto the couch. She smiled and opened her mouth to speak.

"Tommy taught me after I threw the TV out the window. I had no idea how to fix it from static to an actual show. He grabbed an abandoned tool box from the depths of the bathroom(still no idea how it got there)and grabbed the broken radio clock in our room. He showed me what tools to turn the bolts and how to use a screwdriver, hammers, and nails properly. We finally fixed the radio together."As she spoke about Tommy and her times together, she had this certian kind of glow to her face.

"How much did you love Tommy?" I blurted out. Her face froze. I couldn't tell if she was in thought or mad at me.

"Remember when we dated?"

"Yes."I said, frightful for my life.

"Remember how everyone said we were the best couple and we were so in love?"I just nodded, still scared.

"I thought you were the love of my love, but as it turns out..."She stopped talking and started to blush. "As it turns out Tommy was the love of my life." My heart broke. Just shattered. The girl I was in love with loved my best friend.

"Mom!"Taylor yelled, running into the room. He stopped, staring at the TV. "It's not static anymore. You fixed it Mom!" He ran over and jumped on the couch and hugged her. She returned the hug.

"What do you need?"

"I need help yelling at the neighbors. Their saying we don't know how to garden and our family is bad at outdoor activites."

"They did what now!?"She stood up, grabbing Taylor's hand and storming out of the living room. As they left, I thought I saw Taylor turn around and stick his tounge out at me.

I heard yelling outside of the house. Taylor's grandparents walked into the room.

"Where's Laurel and Taylor?"

"Yelling at the neighbors for insulting us."

"They did what now!?" They both raced toward the door and soon I heard two more voices add onto the already loud screaming. I just sighed and changed the channel to wilderness survival.

**Hope you guys liked it. Sorry if they seem kind of OC. I'm watching the Amazing World of Gumball. It's so funny. Anyway, please review. I kind of want to update with 20 reviews. Anyway Happy New Year!**


	9. Home

**Wow, it's been ****awhile. I have had just a lot of clubs and social life which puts a lot of weight on my shoulders. I hope you guys have missed me and this story though. **

***Taylor's P.O.V.***

I hugged my grandma and grandpa one last time before grabbing my mothers hand and walking up the stairs into the private jet. As we settled into our seats something occurred to me that really should have occurred to me sooner.

"Where is she?" I said my Mom. Her eyes darted back and forth between Oliver and me, making sure Oliver couldn't hear us, before speaking.

"She's with your Aunt Thea."

"Mom when's the last time you saw her?"She turned her head, and when she turned it back her eyes were red.

"The day your dad died. Right before the undertaking. The one your Grandpa helped with." She bit her lip, trying so desperately not to cry. "I hope she's ok oh I so hope she's ok."

"Mom what Grandpa Merlyn did was a bad thing, but he didn't deserve to die. As did Dad. They both didn't deserve to die."

"Honey your Grandpa killed 503 people, including your father."

"Yes, but he was still not over Grandma Rebecca's death. Mom he may have done horrible things, but in the end he still loved all of us." My mom stopped sniffling and reached over to hug me.

"I don't even know if she's alive. I never even checked on her oh that was horrible of me."Oliver finally realized my mom was crying and came over to my mom to comfort her. Mom waved him off saying, "No it's an eternal family matter, just please go back to sitting over there Ollie."He looked hurt for a second, then nodded his head and went back to his seat. Grandpa Quentin came over and asked what was wrong.

"It's her."I answered for Mom.

Grandpa Quentin kinda did a rolling his head around move before saying, "Honey she's fine. Thea called me and said they are fine." You could see my mother feel so much better. "We will see her soon, just about 11 more hours to go."

"Ok.' My mom said, kinda mumbling. She then yawned and stood up. "I'm going to go to sleep. Taylor, you coming?" I nodded, standing up and grabbing my moms hand again. We waked to the back where the beds were and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep sleep.

***Laurel's P.O.V.***

I opened my eyes to see Tommy lying in front of me, the sheets pooled around his waist and the sheets just below my shoulders.

"Morning."he said with that cute little smirk of his.

"Morning."I replied.

"Does it hurt?"he said.

"What?"

"Is the guilt eating you up inside?" We were suddenly in the CNRI building, with me stuck under the concrete slab. "Is the guilt of sleeping with Oliver while we were married, not saying 'I love you' before I died, not seeing her after the Undertaking eating you away? Is it!"

"Tommy I-",

"You never loved us did you! You never even loved me."

"Tommy no!" I yelled as he walked away, leaving me with one last sight of his back before my eyes closed and I saw a light.

"Tommy!" I yelled as I jolted up, sweat running down my face.

"Laurel!"

"Mom!"I heard. I looked to see my Dad and Taylor with worried expressions on their faces.

"Are you okay?"Dad said.

"I-I'm fine. Are we almost there?"

"About ten minutes."

"Where's Ollie?"

"Talking with the pilot."Taylor piped up.

"Ok, just let me be alone for a little bit."

They just nodded and walked out of the sleeping area. I laid there, thinking about my dream with Tommy. How could he have accused me of not loving our family, of not loving him. I loved him with all of my heart, all of me actually. Everytime I saw him, it's like we're the only ones in the world, with just each other. I took a deep breath and stood up, making my way to where my dad and Taylor were sitting.

"We will be landing soon. Please fasten your seat belts." I heard over the intercom. I felt some bumps as we touched the ground and the pilot stopping the plane. I breathed in a deep breathe as I stepped off the plane. When my feet touched the ground and turned around, picked up Taylor and spun him around, saying"We're home, we're home!" He laughed as he was spun. I put him down and intertwined our hands, swinging them as we walked to my car that was convvenintitly parked in the airport parking lot. We sing along to "If I Die Young" as we drove back to our apartment. Taylor immediately ran to his bedroom as we entered through the door and I heard him yell"Yes my comic books!"

I laughed as I picked up my phone, quickly dialing Thea's number. "Hello?"I heard as the line crackled to life.

"Hey Thea."

"Laurel! Are you back?"

"Yes and with Taylor." I heard a sharp intake of breath before a voice came back.

"You found him? Is he all right?"

"Yes, he's all right."

"Roy, Taylor's fine!" I heard over the phone.

"Sounds great!" I heard Roy.

"You're with Roy?"

"Yeah, I've been staying at his place because I don't want to be staying in a house where a murderer lived."I heard Thea put a lot of hate in that sentence.

"Is she with you?"I asked, chiding myself for not asking that in the first place.

"Yes and before you ask, she's fine." I let out a big breath, not even knowing I was holding in my breath.

"Can I come see her?"

"You can come get her and I can say hello to my nephew. Get over here now!" I heard before the phone was hung up.

"Taylor? Ready to go see your Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy?"

***Time Leap*Laurel's P.O.V.***

"Aunt Thea!"Taylor yelled as he ran into his Aunt's open arms.

"Hmm I missed you my adorable little nephew. Roy get over here and say hello to your nephew." Roy put back down a dish he was washing, drying his hands, came over and picked up Taylor.

"Damn you grew little guy." He said finishing spinning Taylor around.

"Roy! Language!"The two women cried out. The two boys just laughed off the women's astonished faces.

"You missed a lot in the time you were gone."Roy said.

"Like what?"

"Well for one, your Nana is a murderer and is now in jail."Thea said, obviously gotten over the fact her boyfriend swore in front of their nephew.

"Nana? That's not possible." Taylor said.

"Yep and-"

"Thea not now."Roy said, stepping forward and putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded. There was an akward silence until Roy spoke up again."Whould you like to see her?" My heart quickend at the idea of seeing her again.

"Yes of course." I said getting up and following Thea and Roy to where she was.

"Becca!" Taylor yelled upon seeing her lying there chewing on a stuffed animal. He's scooped her up and cradled her to his chest. She smiled a small toothy smile and put her hand on his chest.

"Tah-lar."Thats when I rushed forward and grabbed her from my son.

"Oh my beautiful baby girl. My beautiful Rebecca. Mama's here."

**Five reviews. That's the least I need.**


	10. Becca

**Hi all! So last Friday was my school's monthly dance. I got a slow dance with a guy I may or may not like. Anyway I'm sad with the turnout of reviews I got. I honestly thought it was a very good chapter! Anyway, the third season of Arrow is turning out to be very promising. Love it! Anyway read on.**

***Taylor's P.O.V.***

My little sis looked happy in the arms of our mom. Mom was bouncing her up and down, speaking in baby talk. Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy were standing next to each other, Uncle Roy's arms around her.

"Happy to see her?"I piped up, fully knowing the answer. She turned to stare at me.

"I missed her more than I miss your Aunt Sara."

"Wow a lot then."Aunt Thea said, having actually known Aunt Sara, who died before I went to live my my parents. Another reason I didn't like Oliver. He broke my mom's heart taking my aunt on his boat while my mom and him were dating. But the best thing came out of that. My mom and dad adopted me, got married, had Becca, and also realized that they were in love. While my parents love story may have not been storybook wise, it was still beautiful.

"Hey small dude?"My uncle said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Ya Uncle Roy?"

"Wanna go play video games?"He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yas!"I said giving a peck on the cheecks to Becca, Mom, and Aunt Thea before running toward the living room. Uncle Roy was right behind me, laughing.

***Outside***

I watched through the window at Taylor and Roy yelling at their characters on Mario Kart to go faster. I watched Taylor's facial expressions change to angry,to sad, and to happy. I looked through the other window to see beautiful Laurel and Becca. Beautiful baby Rebecca. How I loved them so.

"Who are you?"A deep voice yelled to me. I turned around to see the Arrow. I smiled a smile, still not being to speak, and jumped off the roof.

***Oliver's P.O.V.***

I watched as the mysterious figure in black jumped off the roof and melt into the darkness. I looked toward the house he was looking at and to my surprise, saw my little sister and the love of my life cooing over a little girl. I shot an arrow down to the ground and ziplined down it. I took off my arrow suit which revealed a suit under it and knocked on the door. I heard laughing before the door to reveal Roy.

"Oliver."He said in surprise.

"Uncle Roy, who is it?"Taylor's voice came flooding out from the living room.

"Oliver."

"Oh."Was all he said.

"Come in, I'm sure your sister would love to see you." I walked in."Thea, your older bro is here!" Roy yelled.

"You know you don't have to yell right?"My sister said as she walked into the room with Laurel behind her with that little girl in her arms. I stared at the little girl who was chewing on Laurel's shirt, making it all slobbery.  
>"Who's that?"I said, pointing to the little girl, sounding like a 6 year old.<p>

Laurel laughed."This is my daughter, Rebecca Sara Merlance."

"Is she adopted as well?"I said, cocking my head to the side. She laughed again.

"Nope, Tommy and my's flesh and blood. Like Taylor." Taylor beamed. My heart dropped another 10 milimeters as I observed the little girl more closely. Sure enough she had Laurel's eyes, Tommy's hair color and pattern, and Tommy's childish intrest in chewing on things.

"She looks just like you two."She beamed at that. Taylor walked over to her and tried to take Rebecca from her arms.

"No, she's my daughter."

"She's my sister, I want to hold her."

"I'm the one who gave birth to her."

"Ya, well I'm the one who had to be with dad when he fainted almost 10 times!"I looked at them bickering with love, and wished that that was Laurel and me, but in love.

**Sorry it was so short. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
